


(art for) Unsolicited

by featherfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, Fanart, M/M, Sub Dean, Tattooed Castiel, pornstar!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: A drawing I made for Dangerousnotbroken in the beginning of November, for their lovely fic Unsolicited. They where so unbelievably supportive, not only for my drawing but all through my computer struggles, and I can't thank them enough. If you like this drawing you really should go read the fic, it's amazeballs. 
Also, comments are met with loud cheers and violent blushing, and any (well-meaning) critique is deeply appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangerousnotbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unsolicited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719128) by [Dangerousnotbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/pseuds/Dangerousnotbroken). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as LethalQueerWitch, where I screech to the heavens about tv-shows, books, feminism, lesbian dragons etc. Come say hi, it makes me happy<3


End file.
